


Nubes

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Se suponía que ese día sería perfecto.





	Nubes

En la mañana, cuando sale, el cielo está tan lleno de nubes grises que Kintarou termina caminando mientras arrastra sus pies, con la mirada baja, sus hombros caídos y suspirando una y otra vez.

Hoy se suponía que sería el día perfecto, piensa durante todo el recorrido en tren, sin siquiera fijarse en el paisaje pero sí en las personas que están en el mismo compartimiento, todas con pesados abrigos y oscuros paraguas, cosa que lo hace suspirar aun más.

Al llegar, Kintarou intenta animarse pensando en que pronto verá a Sakuno y no pensar en eso, pero ni así consigue caminar rápidamente, como acostumbra.

Aun así, al salir de la estación ve a Sakuno. Y tras de ella ve un pequeño pedazo de cielo que no está siendo tapado por las nubes, de un azul tan perfecto que parece estar presagiando un buen día, a pesar de la posible lluvia y el frío.

Eso y la sonrisa de Sakuno al verlo hace que su ánimo cambie de inmediato y de repente se siente con energía para correr hacia ella y besarla. Porque ahora sabe que el día sí podrá ser perfecto.


End file.
